Project Ascension
Project Ascension was a massive project started and funded by Hayden Fairchild. Its goal was to take a normal human and put them through intense genetic and cybernetic changes in order to create a "superhuman" to support and speed up the development and growth of Astraeus. Its goal thus gave it its name, as one would say, they are ascending past human normality. It started in 2083, with the first successful subject being produced in 2093. It continues to run in current day as the project was deemed a success, despite the intense criticism it had received soon after its first start, and served as the spark that lit the flame of the Red Year Revolutions in 2097. It has since been renamed as the Ascension Program. Ascendants are those who are chosen as children (ages 5-18) to undergo extreme genetic and cybernetic enhancements through the Ascension Program. They generally tend to be the children of government loyalists, or wealthy families who can afford to put their child through the program. While some may exhibit enhanced strength, others may show signs of supernatural intelligence, or heightened senses and perception or more. Most are raised under government care, living in dorm rooms, undergoing gene therapy and surgeries weekly to improve their chosen power. Once deemed ready, they are assigned higher roles in society, be it security, research, intelligence, or more, but are usually kept within roles that directly serve the government. Those who fail in their duties as an ascendant are removed from the program, or in other words, are humanely killed through lethal injection. Anyone within the program is marked with a unique identification number on the back of their neck, where just below the skin a special chip is implanted. It is the usual 6 digit number everyone receives, but it is preceded with the letter A and a hyphen. It contains all of their personal information like usual, but also their genetic makeup and information on their cybernetics. *''These individuals do not possess superpowers- only vast enhancements to natural abilities.'' 'Ascendant roles' 'Overseers' Overseers are those who patrol the streets, in charge of keeping citizens and whatnot in line. They are authorized to keep the peace through any means, be it through warnings or by force. Upholding the law in Astraeus can be a difficult job, thus only Ascendants are entrusted to this position. They also act as a military force and their training usually involves intense drills, psychological hardening, and crowd control. They are also in charge of investigation of corruption, be it within any corporate business or within The ranks of their own government. They are a very important role, as without them, chaos would quickly ensue and violence could escalate and cause a dangerous situation. It can also be very risky, as they are considered the first line of defense against any form of attack, be it foreign or internal. Many in this role usually possess superior strength, speed, and clearer judgement while also being adept at using weapons and hand to hand combat. They are required to maintain a professional, stoic attitude at all times while on duty, giving them an intimidating demeanor. They are also able to predict one's motives through their cybernetics, reading their emotions through heat sensors and chemical shifts within their body. 'Secret service' The Secret service’s role is to protect the Founders and the Director at all costs. They control surveillance of Astraeus, all while handling intelligence. They have eyes and ears to the ground in all places within the city. They are also in charge of the espionage branch, giving them orders to investigate and relay intel and other important information to the secret service for monitoring. They are considered vital to the preservation of Astraeus, as they constantly face the threat of betrayal and more. They look over the Overseers as well, using Espionage to keep an eye on them. Their training often involves weapons drills, psychological tests, and more. Their modifications usually include heightened perception, such as superior sight, reflexes, smell, taste, and speed. They have cybernetic implants, allowing them to scan anyone or anything near them, perceiving even the most precise composition readings from anyone, on the near molecular level. They must be able to sense even the slightest changes in movement as well, a twitch of a finger, or even a slight change in breathing. 'Espionage' Espionage is considered the eyes, ears, and swords of the Secret Service. All of their reports are filed and sent to the service, where they retrieve it and send more orders. They often infiltrate any suspected enemy stronghold or perhaps a distant civilization. Espionage must relay every single piece of gathered information to Secret service, even to the smallest detail. This role is extremely high risk-high reward, as they must be very cautious in every action they make, as even one small move can cause them to get found out. It is also a very important job- without them, Secret Service would cease to function. Their training involves going through a series of stealth and agility trials, as well as psychological hardening in case of capture. They are also trained in hacking, using cybernetics and interfaces to get through any obstacle they may face. They are identified through chips and number, but when scanned it doesn't show their real ID. Their true identification is protected by further encryption. Their enhancements mainly include vast cybernetic enhancements, allowing them to be very light footed and agile, while having technological interfaces built in. Their genetic modifications often involve naturally having a lighter body mass and only a slightly smaller stature. 'Scientists' Scientists are considered to be one of the highest positions in Astraeus. They are among the smartest individuals within their civilization, and are responsible for developing and researching any form of scientific innovation. They put together medical cures, create new formulas, develop more efficient ways of harnessing forms of energy, and more. They are extremely important in terms of preserving their society as they help support the government while creating a better life for everyone in Astraeus. Their training involves long hours of studying, experimentation, and research. They must show an astounding level of intelligence to be able to complete their training. Scientists also have to be very driven and focused, as their work requires their full attention. They are almost exclusively genetically modified. They were engineered to have a high brain capacity, a quicker thought process, and more. They are supposed to be the smartest individuals among them all, and this is proven true by successful experimentation and new innovations. 'Techs' Techs are as their name specifies. They are extremely adept when it comes to technology, able to program and code as if it were as subconscious as breathing. They are responsible for technological innovations and often collaborate with scientists on large projects that involve both technology and science. Techs aren't only limited to research, however; many of them serve as hackers, able to infiltrate nearly any piece of tech. When allowed, they can manipulate any form of encrypted information, access secure camera footage, retrieve lost data, implant viruses, and more. They are used by the secret service often as well as working with espionage if needed. They are exclusively cybernetic, being able to interface and manipulate any piece of tech. Their training often involves countless hours of research, hacking, as well as several projects and classroom instruction on all types of technology. When ready, one may choose which path to take- research or cyber warfare. Category:Ascent of the Fallen